Every Night, But Not Tonight
by Elleon Stormwrath
Summary: Every night has been the same, but not tonight... an EnvyxLust fanfic can it be a drabble? contains mention of sex and caresses


A/N: I don't think it's really a drabble but this is my first FMA fic featuring Envy and Lust… This idea just popped into my mind last night and I decided to write it down then type it in my computer… Here are the usuals:

**Pairing:** EnvyxLust

**Warnings: **too much 'Every night' and 'Tonight'; rated T for mention of sex and caresses

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist nor Envy nor Lust... Sadly, they all belong to Hiromu Arikawa...

**oOooOo**

**"Every Night, But Not Tonight..."**

An FMA fic by Itachiness

**oOooOo**

Every night was like any other. She would walk out of their headquarters.

Every night, he would sit by his room's balcony and watch her leave.

Every night, she would go to a bar and drink alcohol until a guy asks her on a date.

Every night, he would silently ponder about his life, how he wants to live it and the probably joys it might bring.

Every night, she would go with a guy to a hotel where they would have sex with her the dominatrix.

Every night, he would think of her as he watches the stars twinkle in the sky.

Every night, she would silently kill the guy, put her clothes back on and return to the headquarters.

Every night, he would see her walking back, an annoyed look plastered on her face telling him she wasn't content.

Every night, she would go up to his room's balcony and pull him inside towards his bed, all the while kissing him.

Every night, he would let himself be dominated by her for a while but dominates her the next moment.

Every night, she had never let any man dominate her save him. She would moan as he does, kissing her the way she wanted to be kissed, caressing her the way she wanted to be caressed.

Every night, he would hold her gently, all the while caressing her as he only knew how.

Every night, she would kiss him softly and lay down by his side.

Every night, he too would lay aside and whisper to her a good night's rest.

Every night, but not tonight...

Tonight, he hovered his body over her once again and kissed her deeper than he usually does.

Tonight, she was stunned at his actions but still played along.

Tonight, a strong wind signaled the coming of a storm.

Tonight, he had gathered his courage, his purple eyes looking into her crimson ones.

Tonight, she stares back at him, still wondering what could possibly be the explanation to his actions.

Tonight, it started raining hard, loud cracks of thunder and bright flashes of lighting came down from the sky.

Tonight, even the storm didn't stop him from saying "I love you, Lust..."

Tonight, she had placed a hand on his cheek, her eyes giving way to tears as she replies, "I'm sorry, Envy… All this time, I had hurt you… I love you too, Envy..."

Tonight, the storm raged on, the promised fury of the heavens let down to the earth.

Tonight, he had laid down by his side, pulled her into an embrace, inhaling her scent, keeping her warm.

Tonight, she had let him do this, cuddle into his arms, feel him taking in deep breaths, melting into his warmth.

Tonight was a special one. Never will they keep their feelings bottled up again.

Tonight, they fell asleep in an embrace, finally content with what they had in their life.

Tonight, and forever more, as long as they live, they would be like this, knowing they truly love each other in a loving embrace.

Tonight, and forever more, as long as they live, Envy and Lust are two halves of a love not even Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, could possibly destroy.

**oOooOo**

"I never intended for this to be so sensual... So touchy... Nor for it to be sappy or romantic or anything but I guess I did... I just wrote it when it came up in my mind built by the passion that had burned inside me, inspiring me greatly..."

A/N: looks up Huh? Was that really me? Wow! I must keep in touch with myself lol I never knew I was like that! lol Anyway, I was amazed at how I wrote this for only about an hour! I must be inspired at all times to create more fanfics like this! lol

Tell me what you think! I'd greatly appreciate anything for my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic!

Many loves and thanks,

itachiness


End file.
